Lágrimas de Sangre
by SiNisTra666
Summary: Severus Snape,se consume lentamente de su vida en ambos bandos. Mientras, Harry Potter intenta sobrellevar la muerte de su padrino y quiere venganza. Aparecerá un personaje, Lydia, que cambiará la vida de Snape y la de todos los de su alrededor.
1. Lágrimas de sangre

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

Severus Snape, yacía, como siempre, tumbado en la cama de doseles verdes de su solitario despacho. Algo había cambiado en aquellos tres meses… algo que ni si quiera él podía comprender. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbado, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar bocado, no lo sabía… pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se tiraba horas y horas mirando la fría pared de ladrillos grises de su despacho, con la mirada perdida en las infinitas grietas de los ya gastados bloques de su habitación...

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Pero no tanto como el frío que había en su corazón.

No quiso levantarse para encender un fuego, ¿para qué? Eso no le solucionaría absolutamente nada, pues el frío que tenía no provenía del clima.

Nunca dejó de pensar en su situación, el por qué de ese sentimiento que le atormentaba y que ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Intentó por todos los medios darle un poco de elocuencia a sus sentimientos, cosa que, a su tremendo pesar, no consiguió. El curso oficial comenzaba mañana. Quizás estaba… ¿nervioso? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Nunca había estado nervioso por el comienzo de las clases, sino al contrario, apenado. No era posible que este año estuviese nervioso… ¿o sí?

Movió la cabeza como intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su ya torturada mente.

Seguía sin moverse del sitio, casi sin respirar apenas, cuando dieron unos suaves golpes a la puerta. Severus no se movió, sino que permaneció donde estaba y como antes. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no tenía ganas de que esos patéticos personajillos le atravesaran el día con sus estupideces.

La puerta volvió a sonar más fuerte, y esta vez fue una voz de mujer, severa y autoritaria, la que habló.

-Severus, debemos preparar las cosas para el comienzo del curso, y necesitamos tu ayuda. Deja de vaguear y ven conmigo.

El aludido solo emitió un gruñido, apenas audible. No se movió, no habló. Un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a ahogarle.

-Severus, ¡Severus!

Carraspeó lo suficiente para que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera.

-Ya voy, Minerva, no hace falta que grite…

Su voz de ultratumba sonó más siniestra aquella vez. Tenía la boca pastosa y seca. Se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no mediaba palabra alguna.

Se levantó con pesar de la cama. El pelo alborotado por haber estado tumbado. La cara demacrada por no dormir en mucho tiempo, y el desesperado por no saber que narices le pasaba. Se levantó y se colocó la túnica negra que emitía ese extraño sonido al rozarse despacio con el frío suelo… Se peino y abrió la pesada puerta de su dormitorio. Al otro lado Minerva McGonagall le miraba con ojillos reprobantes, como si él fuera un alumno que hubiera incumplido las normas. Entonces el la fulminó con la mirada, una mirada fría, dura y llena de reproche. McGonagall desvió la mirada y echó a andar.

-Sígame, profesor Snape, el director Dumbledore desea hablar con usted.

No contestó. Simplemente pensó: "¿Qué coño querrá ese viejo loco ahora?" y pareció que Minerva adivinó sus pensamientos, pues llevaba fuego en los ojos de gato. Cruzaron pasillos y corredores, subieron escaleras, atravesaron tapices, Minerva con gran agilidad y rapidez, Severus con gran parsimonia y pesadez para la suya.

-Oiga, dese prisa. No tenemos todo el día.

El emitió un gruñido.

-Yo iré tan deprisa como me de la gana.-dijo siseante.

Ella paró de golpe, secamente, y Severus casi se estampa contra su espalda.

-Me gustaría saber qué demonios le pasa últimamente, Severus… No es plato de buen gusto tener que aguantar sus borderías.

-Si no desea aguantarme, no haberme llamado. – le dirigió una mirada de asco.

-No fui yo quién le llamé, sino Dumbledore, aun que yo también requiero de sus servicios.

-Éste colegio no me necesita para nada ahora, pueden arreglárselas para hacer las preparaciones solos.

-Créame, que si por mi fuera, usted no estaría aquí en este instante, y mas tarde tampoco, sino echado en su cama haciendo el vago, como un perro.

Dicho esto siguió andando. Severus no contestó. La palabra "perro" le recordó asquerosamente a Sirius. Un escalofrío de asco le recorrió la espalda.

Por fin llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Subieron las escaleras y pronunciaron la contraseña correcta. El águila que custodiaba la puerta se apartó majestuosamente, cediéndoles el paso. Avanzaron un poco y McGonagall se quedó atrás.

-¿Usted no entra?- preguntó el profesor.

-Es una conversación privada. –Hizo una pausa y Severus asintió- Cuando termine búsqueme, estaré en el Gran Comedor.

Severus volvió a asentir y se introdujo en el despacho de Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó dos o tres pasos con cautela y de pronto sintió como algo cálido se posaba en su hombro derecho. Se sobresaltó.

-No se preocupe…Severus, soy yo.

El profesor le miró con los ojos abiertos: "maldito viejo asqueroso, ¡casi me mata del susto!"

-Oh, director Dumbledore… es usted. Me ha asustado. –dijo inclinándose ligeramente, a modo de saludo.

-Lo sé… últimamente, mi querido Severus, su alma está demasiado inquieta…- dijo dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hasta su silla. Severus le siguió, y tomó asiento.

-¿Para qué quería verme? – preguntó aguantando el tono de irritación.

-Precisamente… quería hablarle de su… lamentable estado. –hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos encerrados en sus gafas de media luna- Últimamente a estado peor de lo que suele estar. No sale ni come, simplemente se limita a estar tirado todo el día en su despacho. Esto no puede continuar así, Severus… Mañana da comienzo el nuevo curso, y necesitamos que se active, por así decirlo.

El profesor Snape se tomó varios segundos antes de contestar.

-Estoy completamente activo, señor…Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Me gustaría saber el motivo, si no le importa… -Los ojos del anciano de barba blanca atravesaban los de Snape, como intentando perforar su mente.

-Son motivos… personales. Prefiero guardármelo.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos.

-Está bien, pero quiero que cualquier problema me lo cuente. Sería muy grato poder ayudarle.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Gracias. –Severus hizo una pausa y luego continuó- McGonagall requisaba de mis servicios…

-Oh, sí, vaya pues. No se demore. – el viejo esbozó una sonrisa.

Severus se levantó con pesar y salió del despacho, no sin antes despedirse. Caminó lenta y penosamente por los corredores de Howgarts, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall aguardaba junto con la ex profesora Trelawny.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Minerva- avisó con la voz ronca.

-Estupendo. Empezaremos por montar los bancos en los que se sentaran al ser seleccionados los alumnos. – echó un vistazo a su alrededor. – Bien, si, eso de momento. Lo haréis Trelawny y tú.

"_¿Trelawny y yo? Esta vieja está loca, también."_

Los nombrados se adelantaron y comenzaron a elevar los bancos con sus varitas. Mientras, Trelawny se acercaba cada vez más a Severus, parecía que tenía intención de comunicar algo…

-Severus…

El no la miró. Se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.

-Severus, por favor, ¡he de comunicarte algo importante!- el profesor la miró con fuego en los ojos, no deseaba hablar con nadie- He tenido una visión espantosa sobre ti. Tu alma va a estar cargada de angustia y…

¡¡¡¡¡PUUMMM!!!!!

El escandaloso estruendo de los bancos al precipitarse hacía el suelo hizo que los pilares del Gran Comedor retumbaran, y que la ex profesora cerrara la boca repentinamente.

-Estoy arto de tus visiones, Trelawny, ¿me oyes? ¡Harto! – La voz de Snape irradiaba una furia contenida desde hacía tiempo- A ver si por una vez en tu vida no te has confundido, y me voy de este maldito mundo de una vez por todas.

La ex profesora no podía hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear. Los ojos se le habían quedado en blanco, la respiración entrecortada…y es que el odiado profesor de pociones, ahora parecía un demonio que irradiaba fuego.

-S-solo estaba advirtiéndote… -logró decir entrecortadamente.

Snape permaneció en silencio, y volvió a elevar el banco.

McGonagall apareció, alertada por el golpe.

-¿Qué diantres a sido ese ruido? – preguntó alarmada.

Severus tuvo que hablar, pues Trelawny seguía demasiado conmocionada como para poder hacerlo.

-Se me ha caído el banco- respondió este.

La vieja profesora le miró de reojo y volvió a irse.

Cuando hubo terminado de colocar todo ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente salió del gran comedor directamente hacia sus amadas mazmorras, buscando la paz de sus corredores fríos… la serenidad de su color grisáceo, la tranquilidad que le irradiaban sus muros.

No esperó a tener que desvestirse cuando entró a su habitación. Simplemente dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama de sabanas verdes y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo…

__************************************************__

A la mañana siguiente se despertó gracias al dolor de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como si por encima del hubiera pasado una apisonadora. Le dolían todos los huesos y las articulaciones. Muy a su pesar se incorporó en la cama, y nada más hacerlo lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la imagen que el espejo le devolvía… Era un horror. Desvió la vista de ese pensamiento y se levantó de la cama totalmente.

De pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta de su despacho. Fue a abrir conmocionado…¿Quién era el que tocaba a su puerta a las 10 de la mañana?

Torció el pomo y ante sus narices apareció Remus Lupin, con una radiante sonrisa.

Severus, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma, cerró la puerta de inmediato. Cuando recobró el sentido la volvió a abrir echo una fiera.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – preguntó con los ojos en blanco.

-Dumbledore me ha vuelto a coger como profesor de D.C.A.O. – dijo él completamente radiante.

- Me refería a que… ¿! Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi mazmorra?!

-Oh…-dijo Remus mirando un poco por encima del hombro de Snape, intentando ver algo de la habitación- Los alumnos están a punto de llegar, y hay que recibirlos, claro.

-¿Cómo? No se les espera hasta por la noche, grandísimo gi… - se contuvo por poco.

-Han cambiado la hora.- dijo Remus sin inmutarse. –Ahora llegarán por la mañana, y el trayecto se hace por la noche.

-¿Y tú cuando narices has llegado? Ayer no estabas aquí- dijo Snape, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Llevo una semana en Howgarts, lo que pasa es que no has salido de tu… cosa esta.

-¿Habitación?

-No sé si se le puede llamar así…

-Quizás esté más allá de tu corto entendimiento- dijo Severus poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Quizá, si… ja,ja,ja Bueno, lo dicho. Te esperamos arriba.

Y dicho eso desapareció tan de pronto como había aparecido. Severus no cabía en si del asombro. ¿Los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran cambiado la hora? Se preguntó si no sería una broma pesada, no obstante, no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Se apresuró en ducharse y vestirse en condiciones por una vez en mucho tiempo y salió de su amada mazmorra, dirección el Gran Comedor.

Todos los profesores estaban allí reunidos. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor no era una broma de mal gusto.

El colegio estaba preparado para recibir a los alumnos, y nada podría cambiarlo. El profesor Snape se tendría que enfrentar de nuevo al frío y duro trabajo…

Con gran estruendo las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando que penetrara en el interior del castillo una masa negra. Los alumnos habían llegado.

La voz de McGonagall retumbó en el corredor, autoritaria, como siempre.

-Escuchadme todos – de pronto se hizo el silencio – los de primer año que se queden donde están. El resto que se vaya sentando donde quieran.

Un revuelo de capas y pisadas, voces, risas, y toda clase de sonidos volvieron a inundar la sala.

Cada alumno nuevo fue colocado en su casa correspondiente, y así transcurrió la noche.

Al empezar lo que en ese caso fue la comida, Severus no pudo evitar tener que encontrarse con la mirada de Potter y sus queridos colegas. No se sabe por qué extraña razón las ganas de comer se disiparon como una débil niebla… Volver a recibir ese odio de los ojos de Potter estaba resultando ser casi insoportable. Habría que acabar con eso de una vez por todas…

Habría que acabar con EL de una vez por todas….

Severus se levantó de la mesa de profesores con la cara demacrada, pero con aire resuelto y decidido, sin perder esa grandeza tan característica de él, esa esencia que le define… Se acercó hasta donde Potter y sus amigos charlaban animada y despreocupadamente.

-Potter…

Al escuchar su nombre éste se volvió. Remus vigilaba constante la escena desde la mesa de profesores, cauteloso.

-¿Podría hacerme un favor?- dijo Severus.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Piérdase de mi vista…- la mirada de Severus era fría, calculadora…

No supo por qué había dicho eso, simplemente tuvo ganas de decirlo, y lo hizo. De repente, un frió penetrante le caló los huesos, y un silencio siniestro se apoderó de toda la sala.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la gran puerta de madera, que custodiaba la entrada al castillo, y con un chirrido perturbador ésta se abrió. Por ella apareció Rubeus Hagrid, totalmente exaltado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente, y bajó casi corriendo de la elevación en la que se encontraba la mesa de profesores. Entonces le susurró algo inaudible en el oído, y Hagrid pronunció aquella palabra temida por todos, la palabra prohibida que te hería como un cuchillo cada vez que la pronunciabas… De sus labios cortados por el frío salió claramente…Voldemort.

Una atmósfera de pánico general llenó la sala. Un revuelo de preguntas, confusión y miedo.

-¡Silencio!

La voz de Remus se alzó por encima de los voces de los estudiantes. Una voz que a Harry le pareció tranquilizadora. Dumbledore se llevó a Hagrid y desaparecieron de allí.

Severus tragó saliva. ¿Voldemort? ¿Aquí? ¿En Howgarts? Imposible.

-Se suspende la comida. Que cada prefecto de cada casa guíe correspondientemente a los estudiantes hasta su correspondiente sala. Las clases empiezan mañana a las 9:00. –anunció Remus.

Todos se levantaron sin contemplaciones.

El trío Grifindor, de camino a su sala común…

-¿Qué creéis que le pasaba a Hagrid? ¿Por qué nombró a Voldemort?-dijo Ron, con cara de preocupación.

-No lo sé - dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza – pero me preocupa.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que parecía sumido en su propio mundo, hasta que habló.

-Yo tampoco lo sé… no he sentido la presencia de Voldemort. –dijo mirando por una de las ventanas del corredor.

-Hagrid parecía muy asustado, Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no notas nada extraño?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry guardó silencio un rato. Por unos instantes había estado tan cegado con la ira que sentía hacia Snape, que a lo mejor había pasado por alto alguna señal. Aun así, lo habría notado…

-No, no noto nada.

Con el paso del tiempo, Harry había aprendido que, su sexto sentido siempre le alertaba cuando él estaba cerca, ya que ese vínculo que había entre Voldemort y él de alguna manera los mantenía "unidos". Si él hubiera estado cerca habría notado su molesta presencia.

Desde que Sirius murió, Harry había estado todo ese tiempo en un estado de ausencia permanente. Por supuesto, aún seguía en ese estado.

Hermione y Ron, habían intentado por todos los medios que el ojiverde volviera a sonreír, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. El dolor que Harry sentía le estaba consumiendo poco a poco… Sus amigos temían por el, pues ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, su corazón estaba intentando soportar tanto dolor, que se había olvidado de todo lo demás…

Ron y Hermione se miraron con preocupación, pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron paseando por los al rededores del castillo (después de que se hubieran verificado que no había nada extraño rondando por ahí).

__*****************************************************************__

Severus no comió nada aquel día. Intentó hablar con Dumbledore, para que le explicase que fue lo que pasó realmente con el bobo de Hagrid, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. A lo lejos vio a la ex profesora Trelawny meterse en su antigua clase, y pensó en preguntarla, pero apartó esa idea de su cabeza en seguida.

Él sabía que era realmente imposible que Voldemort estuviera cerca de los alrededores del castillo, o al menos, lo deseaba fervientemente.

No obstante, decidió dar un paseo por los jardines, ya que todavía el buen tiempo seguía estando presente, y así, asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio, pues ahora, menos que en cualquier momento, no tenía ganas de problemas de ninguna clase.

Así pues, avanzó hacia la gran puerta de roble y salió fuera, siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como consecuencia, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y protegerse con el brazo, ya que todo ese tiempo con la ausencia de luz solar, ahora le estaba provocando ceguera y le dañaba los ojos.

Cuando el efecto del sol se hubo pasado continuó andando magistralmente, erguido entre la multitud de alumnos rezagados, o que se dirigían a sus clases de herbología.

Todo había sido muy rápido, pensó. Un día estaba tirado en la cama, sumido en una preocupación que no sabía ni a que se debía, y al día siguiente se encontraba otra vez dando clase y escuchando la palabra…

-Voldemort.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a unos alumnos de segundo a su lado. Su nombre le había resonado en la cabeza, hasta el punto de quemarle por dentro. Se puso las manos en los oídos, y apretó los dientes. La voz del muchacho sonaba en su cabeza, amplificada mil veces y haciendo un eco atormentador. Sentía como si miles de alfileres le pincharan a la vez en la sien y en el brazo izquierdo.

Abrió los ojos desesperado, y agarró al chico de los hombros, zarandeándole.

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, maldita sea!

No pudo evitarlo, cayó al suelo de rodillas, el cuerpo atenazado por el dolor de las punzadas invisibles, las manos en los oídos, y la desesperación en sus ojos.

Los alumnos no pudieron más que irse corriendo, asustados por la reacción del profesor.

En otra parte de los jardines, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el atormentado profesor de pociones, se encontraba Harry Potter, con sus inseparables amigos, Ron y Hermione.

El grito pegado por Severus no había pasado desapercibido para ellos, y como de costumbre, se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba.

En los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se vio reflejado la figura de un hombre tirado en el suelo, atenazado por el dolor, sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo.

Por un instante reinó el silencio. Ron miraba anonadado la escena, y Hermione miraba sarcásticamente al profesor, como adivinando lo que pasaba. Harry simplemente se limitó a mirar como Severus Snape se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, y por una vez, sin odio ni rencor, solo dolor…

En un fugaz momento, los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los de Snape, y el propio Snape sintió un escalofrío al observar la ausencia de sentimientos que reflejaban aquellas esmeraldas.

Harry seguía sin moverse del sitio, sin parpadear, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, ausente. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban nada, eran dos piedras verdes, frías y sin el brillo de los ojos vivos, eran dos piedras muertas…

-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Hermione intentó aparentar el tono preocupado todo lo que pudo.

El profesor intentó recuperar la compostura, y consiguió levantarse a duras penas.

Miró de reojo a Harry y se marchó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo vieron alejarse despacio, sin mediar palabra alguna, aun sin quitar la mano del antebrazo, al que se aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Ron suspiró.

-¿Qué le pasaría?- preguntó malhumorado.

-Prefiero no saberlo…- terció Hermione.

-Menudo comienzo de curso… - continuó diciendo Ron- no llevamos ni un día aquí y ya estamos teniendo movidas.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Harry seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirando al lugar en el que segundos antes, el profesor se retorcía por el suelo.

Hermione se percató de eso, y le dio un codazo a Ron, que también se había dado cuenta.

-¿Harry, estás bi…

-Su antebrazo… - la voz de Harry sonó gutural, mucho más grave de lo normal.

No dijo nada más. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó a Ron con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que habían visto desaparecer a Snape.

**~~~~~~~~~~~\|~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~|/~~~~~~~~~**

_Severus se apoyaba a duras penas en las paredes de los corredores, como podía, sin fuerzas apenas para respirar… _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese dolor tan intenso al oír su nombre? No lo podía entender, no quería entenderlo… _

_Notó pasos apresurados detrás de él, sentía la presencia de alguien…_

_Se dio la vuelta. Harry Potter sujetaba su varita firmemente, con los ojos esmeralda ardientes, y con una expresión demasiado fría en su rostro. _

_-Potter, ¿Qué hace?- dijo Snape, casi sin aliento. – No me amenaces… _

_El ojiverde seguía ahí, quieto, con su mirada fija en los ojos de Snape, con la varita fuertemente apretada, dispuesta para lo que fuera necesario. _

_-Potter… _

_-¡POTTER! _

_Un haz de luz roja envolvió la luz que entraba por las ventanas del castillo. Un dolor aterrador que le desgarraba por dentro… se quemaba. _

_Entre las llamas vio a esa negra figura, inmóvil, como había estado hace unos segundos, con su expresión fría, aun con su varita agarrada. _

_¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!_

_Oía una y otra vez ese nombre, mas desgarrador que las propias llamas. Notaba sus tejidos al rojo, pero no podía prestarles atención, escuchaba ese nombre que venía de ninguna parte, la nada se lo gritaba sin piedad, ese nombre que le estaba transportando al borde de la locura. No podía más. Tanto dolor era insoportable. Su conciencia lo abandonaba, sus ojos se cerraron, y quedó sumido en la más profunda oscuridad… _

**~~~~~~~~\|~~~~~~~~~~Fin del flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~|/~~~~~~~~**

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?- indagó Hermione, mirando hacia todos lados.

Caminaban a paso ligero por los corredores que llevaban a la sala común.

-No se tu, pero yo pienso irme a dormir….

Hermione quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Ha decir verdad, hacia horas que no sabían nada de Harry, desde el momento en el que salió corriendo.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos a Harry? Empieza a hacerse tarde y no creo que haya vuelto a la sala común.

-Hermione, déjale, seguramente quiera estar solo para pensar en sus cosas…-dijo Ron haciendo un ademán con la mano. –No te preocupes, es mayorcito, puede cuidarse solo.

Hermione miró a Ron con ojos de reproche.

-Estoy preocupada Ronald, antes de salir corriendo murmuró algo así como: su antebrazo, refiriéndose al profesor Snape. –Hermione estaba empezando a sobresaltarse- ¡Esto es una evidencia de que Snape es un mortífago y estaba siendo llamado por Quien-Tú-Sabes! Y de pronto Harry sale corriendo y no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces, aquí pasa algo raro…

-Te emparanollas demasiado, chica. –dijo Ron.

Al llegar a la sala común, vieron que Harry estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, frente a la chimenea, con expresión autista.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, te preocupas demasiado.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde Harry meditaba, o simplemente miraba con la mirada perdida. Se sentaron con el dispuestos a pedir una explicación de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Hermione entendía que debían andar con especial cuidado con Harry, ya que se encontraba con un estado mental bastante desequilibrado desde la muerte de Sirius, pero empezaba a pensar que eso debía cambiar, que tendría que enfrentarse al dolor y seguir con su vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado… Desde aquel día Harry dejó de vivir con normalidad, se comportaba de manera extraña, era como un muñeco frío, sin alma, sin nada… en el interior de sus ojos ya no había nada, solo oscuridad.

-Harry…- Hermione tenía las manos entrelazadas, tenía miedo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar – Harry ¿qué es lo que ha pasado hoy? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo detrás de Snape?

Ron la miró con miedo en la cara.

Harry parecía no escuchar, no apartaba la vista del fuego.

-Harry, estamos preocupados por ti. Desde… bueno, desde que pasó lo de Sirius te has estado comportando de manera muy extraña, no se… no eres tú, no eres el Harry de siempre. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, se que te podemos ayudar a superarlo, estoy convencida, pero tienes que dejar que entremos en tu corazón de nuevo, Harry. – En ese instante miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione, la mayoría recuerdos felices. No lo podía evitar, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras hablaba. – Yo… yo no puedo seguir así, viendo que sufres, creo que Ron siente lo mismo que yo – Ron asintió – Y… queremos que te desahogues con nosotros, que eches todo lo malo de tu interior para que podamos meter algo bueno, necesitamos recuperar a nuestro Harry.

Todo se había quedado en silencio cuando Hermione dejó de hablar. Se habían quedado solos en la sala común.

Harry apartó la vista del fuego, aparentemente indiferente a las palabras de Hermione. Les miró a los ojos, observó.

-Yo no tengo nada… -dijo con la voz ronca- Me lo han arrebatado todo. Yo ya no tengo vida… si estoy vivo es porque voy a matarlos a todos…

Hermione y Ron que quedaron helados, ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a tal extremo? Harry estaba demencial.

-Pero Harry, ¡si matas serás como ellos!- dijo Ron, completamente histérico.

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Ronald- dijo Harry elevando el tono de voz- Si quieres sobrevivir tienes que ser como ellos.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Se te ha dado la capacidad de elegir! Tú puedes decidir que es lo que quieres hacer, si rebajarte al nivel de un asesino o luchar contra ellos, afrontando las consecuencias.

Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿A si? ¿Crees que puedo elegir? ¿Crees que elegí que Sirius muriera? ¿Crees que elegí que Cedric muriera, que elegí ser un puto mago, que elegí nacer en este mundo? ¿Crees que elegí vivir el día en el que mataron a mis padres? ¿Crees que elegí todo eso? ¡¡MALDITA SEA, TENIA QUE HABER MUERTO ESE DÍA!!

-Yo… yo no me refería a eso…

-¿Entonces qué? Maldito inocente….¡ En este mundo no se puede elegir! Odio a todos los que creen que los hombres son libres y pueden elegir, porque en realidad son los demás los que rigen nuestra vida. ¿O acaso piensas que si ahora matan a tu familia te van a dar la oportunidad de elegir? ¡NO! La mataran y ya está, y acabaran con tu vida también, si les dejas. Y tienen vuestras vidas en sus manos, y no podemos acabar con ellos ¿sabéis por qué? ¡Porque ninguno de vosotros es capaz de dar su vida por matarlos, porque lo tenéis TODO! ¿Y sabéis otra cosa? No me podéis ayudar, yo quiero morir pero antes… quiero matar.

Hermione lloraba a moco tendido, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Por eso has salido corriendo detrás del profesor Snape? ¿Por qué piensas que él es un mortífago?

-No lo pienso, lo se. Sé que le estaban llamando, y no lo he matado por qué no he querido, porque sufra mientras muere, quiero que sufran todos…

Harry se levantó del sillón pesadamente y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se metió en la cama, y se durmió.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron en la sala común, completamente desolados.

-Ron… ¿Lo has visto? Está completamente perdido.

-Lo he visto, Hermione. – Ron se quedó pensando unos momentos – Creo que deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore.

-Pero…

-Podría hacer una locura, es más, creo que ya la ha hecho.

-¿El profesor Snape…?

-Si

-¿Crees que él es…?

-Sí, ¡pero esa no es la cuestión! No podemos dejar que Harry mate por venganza.

-¿No deberíamos buscarle? Quizá le ha pasado algo malo…

-Ojalá se pudra…-dijo Ron con cara de odio- ¡pero no puede ser Harry quien acabe con él! Maldita sea… ¿Qué hacemos?


	2. Lydia Luxure

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba sentada en su despacho, ojeando los ingresos de los nuevos alumnos que habían entrado este año a Hogwarts. Varias pilas de libros se amontonaban alrededor de su mesa, sin dejar ver la cara de la preocupada profesora. Manejaba con destreza todo el papeleo y firmaba y apuntaba palabras inteligibles sin parar. De pronto, como si hubiera entrado en coma, se quedó parada en seco, mirando uno de los ingresos con los ojos fijos, sin parpadear. La expresión de su cara se tornó pálida como el papel que sostenía, balbuceó unas palabras y llamaron a la puerta, despertando a la anciana de su shock.

-Sibill!! Que sustos me das, mujer… -dijo al ver aparecer por el resquicio de la puerta una mata de pelo pelirrojo y unas gafas de culo de baso con las que no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Los tiento, Minerva. – la profesora se entrelazaba torpemente los dedos.

-Adelante, siéntese.

-Gr-gracias… -avanzó hasta una sella enfrente de la mesa de Mcgonagall.

La profesora la miró con ojos escrutadores, mientras guardaba el recibo en uno de los cajones, olvidándose de el por el momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiere hablarme de algo?

-En verdad si- la profesora Trelawny miraba hacia todos lados, denotaba nerviosismo- Durante toda esta semana he estado percibiendo malas vibraciones…

Mcgonagall entornó los ojos.

-Vaya… ¿y eso es algo nuevo?- dijo en un tono un tanto sarcástico .

-Bueno, no… pero… es que esto es de verdad, Minerva. Presiento que algo malo está empezando a ocurrir, y va a pasar entre estas paredes, en Hogwarts, ¡y tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso!

Minerva la miró con severidad y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

-Espero que esto que me dice sea cierto, porque esta no es otra de sus predicciones comunes, estamos tratando con un tema muy serio, Sibill.

-Lo se, lo se... Por eso he acudido a usted, Minerva

-Entiendo.

-A de mas…-la profesora tragó saliva- ¡varias personas corren peligro este curso en Hogwarts! Y bueno… ha venido alguien especial…

-Lo se, eso lo se-dijo la profesora, asintiendo.

-Pero corre un grave peligro, he… he visto al señor tenebroso en mi mente, Minerva, trama cosas horribles…

-Madre mía Sibill… ¿Cuándo me va a dar una buena noticia?

Esa mañana no vieron a Harry en el gran comedor, mientras desayunaba, tampoco vieron a Snape. Harry no apareció a la primera clase, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera… Varios profesores preguntaron a Ron y a Hermione que donde estaba, pero lo único con lo que podían responder era con un encogimiento de hombros y una cabeza cabizbaja.

Llegó la hora de comer y Harry tampoco apareció por allí.

La profesora Mcgonagall también estaba ausente en la comida, al igual que el profesor Snape. Al final de las clases Minerva se escabulló entre la multitud y bajó rápidamente a las mazmorras.

Andaba con paso ligero provocando un ligero sonido de capa rozando a ras del suelo, se tocaba un colgante con gesto angustiado. Siguió andando hasta pararse en seco delante de una gran puerta de madera oscura, con una placa que rezaba: despacho del Profesor Snape. Tocó con ímpetu a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Se empezaba a impacientas, llamó de nuevo. Así pasó varios minutos, golpeando la puerta sin perder el ánimo, cada vez con mayor fuera, hasta que escuchó pasos que se aproximaban desde el otro lado. Pudo adivinar por el sonido que se trataban de pasos pesados, lentos, quejumbrosos, como si para el dueño de esas pisadas cada paso fuera una tortura.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un quejido de la madera, y por el resquicio asomó parte del rostro del profesor Snape.

-Oh, Severus, ¿Qué le ocurre?¿Porqué a faltado a sus clases de hoy? –le espetó Mcgonagall, en tono reprobante. -¿Está usted enfermo?

Se escuchó un carraspeo detrás de la puerta.

-Creo, Minerva… que eso no es de su incumbencia.

La profesora Mcgonagall abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Creo, mi querido Severus, que SÍ es de mi incumbencia, ya que mis alumnos se han quedado hoy sin su clase de pociones.

-Estamos empezando, tampoco es que hubiera echo mucho y…

-¡No me salga con esas profesor Snape! Ahora soy yo la directora de este colegio y si sigue en esa actitud me veré obligada a cesarle y a expulsarlo de

este lugar.-la profesora apretaba los puños, sus ojos ardían de rabia.

Snape no dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego tosió débilmente y dijo:

-Vaya… que decir. ¿Quiere echarme? Pues écheme, nadie la reprobará nada.

-¿Con eso me quiere decir que ya no le queda ninguna pasión por su trabajo? –Minerva le miró con ojillos reprobantes.

-Con eso le quiero decir que si se va a poner como una histérica porque un día no e acudido a clase y quiere echarme, lo puede hacer, creo que me hará un favor, además.

-Entonces tengo todo el derecho del mundo a pedirle explicaciones de POR QUÉ no a acudido usted hoy a clase.

-Estoy enfermo

-¿Y por qué no va a la enfermería a que le den un remedio?-la profesora estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no chillar. –Por dios santo, esto no es un colegio muggle, te pueden dar algo que te cure el catarro, o lo que tengas al instante. Snape ábrame la puerta al completo, es de mala educación.

-Bueno, esto es colmo, por favor Minerva… vallase.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre profesor? Le veo bastante mal.

-No le importa, vallase.

-Escúcheme, ahora preciso de sus servicios, Severus, y no se ande con tonterías. No preguntaré que es lo que le ocurre, pero póngase las pilas, necesito que vaya a recoger a una alumna. Vaya a la enfermería, y pídale a madame Pomfrey que le de…

-¿Una alumna? –Snape tosió más fuerte- ¿Cómo que recoger a una alumna?

-Sí, una alumna nueva que se incorpora hoy a Howgarts, necesito que se dirija a Londres, ella estará esperando en King Cross , sabe usted donde es.

-¿Y cómo pretende que vaya ahora a Londres? ¿Volando? Está a casi un día de aquí.

Minerva resopló, estaba impacientándose demasiado.

-Búsquese un medio, no se, coja la escoba para salir de los terrenos y después aparézcase.

-Vaya, así de fácil es irse de este colegio …

-¡Usted cállese y haga lo que le digo! A Dumbledore le caía simpático, pero yo soy Dumbledore. No le voy a dejar pasar ni una.

-¿Cómo sabré quién es? ¿Tienes una foto? ¿Una descripción detallada? ¿Una edad aproximada?

-Hace demasiadas preguntas Severus, usted solo llegué allí y dará con ella. Lo

único que sé es que viene de un colegio muggle y que tiene 17 años.

Dicho esto, la profesora Mcgonagall dio media vuelta y se marchó. Severus Snape la miró hasta que solo se convirtió en una mota verde andando por el pasillo, después cerró la puerta de golpe_. "! Maldita vieja!" pensó " ¿Por qué narices tiene que pedírmelo a mi? ¿Qué necesidad tengo de ir ahora a por una sangre sucia retrasada?"._ Caminó hacia el espejo, miró la imagen que este le ofrecía y no… no podía salir con esa imagen al mundo muggle, y no… tampoco le haría caso a Minerva, no iría a la enfermería.

En ese instante todas las imágenes del día anterior atacaron su mente de nuevo, haciendo que todas sus heridas se abrieran. _"Voy a matar a Potter…"_ _" En cuanto tenga la oportunidad le voy a matar… " _Sabía que Potter pensaba algo, lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar es que hubiera tenido la osadía de atacarle, a el , a Severus Snape.

Había quedado bastante demacrado desde entonces, sentía su cuerpo pesado y magullado, como si le hubieran dado una paliza cinco personas al mismo tiempo. Sentía rabia cada vez que pensaba en su situación, y en cómo no pudo ser capaz de reaccionar ante tal cosa, pero se había quedado tan estupefacto con la imagen que apenas pudo siquiera pronunciar el nombre de su agresor. De vez en cuando aparecía en su cabeza la imagen, produciéndole un dolor terrible a la vez en todo el cuerpo. Ver como Harry Potter estaba parado frente a el, como un cadáver manejado por manos invisibles, sin sentimientos, sin brillo en los ojos, sin nada, solo ganas de hacerle daño.

Movió la cabeza bruscamente para apartar esos sentimientos, tenía que disimular las ganas de matarle.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Mcgonagall.

Afortunadamente era profesor de pociones, no necesitaba los servicios de la enfermera Pomfrey, y por suerte la poción que había estado preparando todo el día para su bienestar ya estaba lista para tomar. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que salir de allí después de todo lo ocurrido, pero tampoco es que le desagradara la idea de desaparecer por un rato de ese estúpido colegio, aunque luego tuviera que volver con lo que parecía ser una nueva y asquerosa sangre sucia comedora de mocos. Todo bajo su opinión.

Se quitó la capa y se vistió al más estilo muggle que pudo conseguir con lo que disponía. Se peinó y se tomó la poción. Al instante notó una gran mejoría en su cuerpo, un agradable calor recorría sus venas, proporcionándole un bienestar magnífico.

Cogió su vieja escoba del armario y salió de su despacho.

Camino de la gran puerta de roble que daba al interior intentó no cruzarse con demasiada gente, pero sus intentos fracasaron cuando de pronto la profesora Trelawny tropezó con el.

-Oh-o- S-Severus, L-lo siento mucho, yo… camino sin darme mucha cuenta de por dónde voy y… -A la profesora Trelawny se le habían caído las gafas y se le había enredado el pelo en su collar.

-No me extraña que no sepas por donde vas… con esas gafas.

-Je, je… b-bueno, lo siento, de verdad…

-Vale, aparta, tengo prisa. – el profesor Snape pasó por encima de todos los cuadernos esparcidos por el suelo que llevaba la profesora en la mano antes del mortal choque.

Salió por las puertas y respiró aire puro. Hizo el hechizo correspondiente e inició el vuelo. Al cabo de 10 minutos ya se encontraba fuera de los terrenos de Howgarts, así que descendió y decidió utilizar la táctica de Mcgonagall; aparecerse.

A los 5 segundos se encontraba en la entrada de la estación. Una aglomeración de gente pasó por su lado, gente con maletas, ejecutivos, familias… odiaba esa estación, siempre estaba llena de gente. De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa. "_no me han dicho DONDE me esperaría esa chica… ¡maldita sea!"_. Anduvo en una dirección determinada hasta que vio a una chica parada al lado de una columna, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien y que tenía la edad apropiada. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero se acercó a ella.

-Hola – su voz sonó demasiado sibilante- ¿esperas a alguien?

La chica le miró asustada. No tenía pinta de ser una persona normal, estaba muy serio con la cara un poco demacrada aun, y no vestía muy apropiadamente para ese lugar.

-S-sí, estoy esperando a mi padre que ha ido a comprar los billetes y… ¡ah mira, ahí está!

Vio aparecer a un hombre bajito, así que se despidió y se largó de allí, notando que se habían quedado mirando. "_joder, seguro que han pensado que soy un violador…he de darme prisa, sino alguien llamará a la policía" _

Siguió buscando, decidió preguntar a otra chica pero tampoco hubo suerte. Estaba empezando a mosquearse. Siguió andando. Vio a otra chica que parecía esperar a alguien, decidió probar suerte otra vez, así que se dirigió hacia ella. Tenia el pelo negro, liso y brillante y aspecto rarito, aunque solo la vio por detrás.

-Hola-dijo en tono cansino- ¿Esperas a alguien?

La chica se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándole con mirada curiosa. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises y una boca rosada, la piel pálida le daba un aspecto siniestro.

-mmm… depende.

Severus la miró pensando que a lo mejor se había encontrado con una graciosilla, de esas que hay en Howgarts y que están por todos lados. La chica, al ver que no decía nada, habló.

-¿Eres un tal Snope? –dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Snape, querrás decir – y al decir esto le dirigió una mirada de odio a la chica, que enseguida apartó la mirada y se disculpó.

-Oh si, Snape, lo siento.

-Bien, entonces eres tu a la que tenía que recoger.

La chica asintió, un poco avergonzada.

-Bien, vamos.

Echaron a andar hasta salir de la estación. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo iban a volver a Howgarts.

-Ejem, ejem – Snape la miró de reojo – mmm… Snape

El aludido no respondió, pero la chica continuó.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a Howgarts?

-Ahora vamos al ministerio de magia para que nos proporcionen un traslador,

aunque en teoría eso está prohibido, pero bueno, este es un caso excepcional.

La chica se quedó un tanto extrañada.

-¿Un traslador?

-¿No sabes lo que es? Bueno, pues ya lo veras. – las palabras de Snape, sibilantes como si fueran pronunciadas por una serpiente, no denotaban para nada simpatía, y la chica agachó la cabeza durante casi todo el trayecto, sin decir palabra, asta que en un determinado momento Snape volvió a hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Lydia.

-Muy bien Lydia, pues metete en esta cabina telefónica –dijo señalando una cabina roja- y marca este número y mete esta moneda – le entregó un papel y una moneda. Nos vemos abajo.

Dicho esto, echó a andar.

-P-pero… - Lydia se quedó un poco cortada, la habían dejado sola y no sabía que es lo que se iba a encontrar y a qué se refería con abajo. _"Solo es una cabina telefónica, ¿pretende que llame a alguien?" _ Se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cabina. Hizo lo que le dijo Severus, marcó un numero y metió la moneda. De pronto el suelo de la cabina empezó a temblar. Estaba asustada, así que intentó abrir la puerta pero de pronto la cabina comenzó a moverse. Fue dejando de ver a la gente que pasaba por allí, a los edificios y el paisaje que comenzó a ver se tornó oscuro, ¡estaba descendiendo! No se lo podía creer, nunca había vivido algo así, ella sabia que era una bruja desde hacía bastante tiempo, incluso había estado practicando y estudiando hechizos, pero jamás había experimentado con cosas de magos.

Enseguida el ascensor-cabina llegó debajo del todo, y al abrirse la puerta, apareció Snape, con cara de pocos amigos. Salió y se puso a su lado.

De buenas a primeras, a Lydia le había parecido que Severus Snape era un tipo desagradable, y no sabía porqué pero tenía la también desagradable sensación de que iba a ser su profesor.

-Oiga… -Snape murmuró algo inaudible- ¿usted es profesor en Howgarts?

-Es obvio…

-Me lo temía…

-¿Qué dice? –Snape la miró de reojo

-Nada, nada…

Continuaron andando por interminables pasillos, entre gente que bestia con capas. Lydia se sentía incomoda, no vestía como ellos y destacaba bastante, además todos la miraban, entre otras cosas. Llegaron a una puerta a la que Snape abrió con fuerza.

-Haber, solicito un traslador para Hogwarts.

La recepcionista, una joven mediana con el pelo corto le miró por encima de las gafas.

-¿Tiene el permiso del director?

-Si, aquí está.

Lydia vio como sacaba un papel arrugado y amarillento de su bolsillo, y se lo entregaba a la mujer, que lo releyó a conciencia.

-Está bien- se agachó y puso una bota vieja sobre la mesa- Aquí tiene, ya puede marcharse.

-Gracias.

Sin más dilación se dirigieron a una sala vacía, y allí Snape le indicó que tocase la bota y se tranquilizara. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estañan en Hogwarts.

Con todo llegó la hora de la cena. Esa noche estuvieron presentes tanto el profesor Snape como Harry. Ron y Hermione se sentaban a su lado, pero tenían miedo de iniciar una conversación con el, temían que estuviera enfadado con ellos. Aparentemente, y sin contar ese contratiempo, parecía una noche bastante tranquila, pero cualquier noche tranquila en Howgarts tiene sus efectos secundarios…

La profesora Mcgonagall, ahora actual directora del colegio, se puso en pie e hizo callar a los alumnos hasta que el murmullo se dejó de oír por completo. Entonces se dispuso a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, quiero anunciarles algo. –Empezó diciendo- Ésta noche, vamos a recibir a una nueva alumna que se incorpora a Howgarts.

De pronto un murmullo llenó todo el gran comedor, los alumnos cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¿Una nueva alumna?-dijo Fred, entusiasmado.

-No te emociones, seguro que es de primer curso y se retrasó el día en el que tenía que haber venido- le espetó George.

-¡Silencio! –la profesora Mcgonagall hizo un ademán y todos volvieron a estar en silencio. –Espero que la recibáis como es debido, nada de groserías y ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Ella tiene 17 años y se incorpora ahora por circunstancias que no os voy a contar- El murmullo volvió a elevarse – ahora será seleccionada para una de las casas. ¡LYDIA LUXURE! Adelante.

Todos se levantaban de sus asientos para ver a la nueva alumna.

Entró apesadumbrada, nerviosa y temblorosa. Le dirigió una mirada de socorro a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-No te preocupes, ven aquí, te pondremos el sombrero seleccionador y el te asignará la casa, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y sentarte en la mesa de tu casa correspondiente, todo eso si… ¡¡¡SE CALLAN LOS DEMAS!!!

Reinó de nuevo el silencio, para oír hablar al sombrero seleccionador encima de la cabeza de Cassandra.

-_mmm… interesante, si, muy interesante, veo ganas de aprender y un grandioso talento… si. Creo que deberías estar en… ¡SLYTHERIN! _

Lydia se levantó y fue hacia la mesa Slytherin donde todos la aplaudían vigorosamente, aunque solo la parte masculina era la que parecía estar contenta.

El profesor Snape abrió mucho los ojos, pero no le dio mayor importancia, _"otro alumno más que aguantar" _ pensó.

-¡Joder, me cago en la ostia! – Dijo Fred dándole un puñetazo a la mesa - ¡Es un ángel! ¿La habéis visto? Que lastima que haya ido a parar al basurero humano ese…

-Sí que lo es- opinó Seamus, que estaba a su lado.

-Mirar, se ha ido a sentar al lado del más indicado- dijo George señalando a la mesa Slytherin.

-Malfoy… joder que asco, mírale, ya la está sobando. – dijo Fred.

Hermione soltó un resoplido y Ginnie escuchaba con aparente indiferencia la conversación.

-Pobre chica- dijo Hermione – la van a traumatizar ya desde el primer día, que buitres.

Harry había salido un poco de su embotamiento. Se había tomado el día libre y tenía la cabeza mas clara. Con todo esto no se había dado cuenta, pero había dejado de pensar en todas las cosas que le atormentaban y dentro de su cuerpo sintió un extraño calor al ver a esa chica, como si todos sus miedos y torturas se hubieran ido al mirarla, si, en verdad era un ángel, jamás había visto aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos y tan cálidos al mismo tiempo, aquellos labios rosados y jugosos, aquel rostro y aquel cuerpo. El pelo negro y largo como el azabache le tapaba un lado de la cara. La veía reírse y sin motivo alguno torcía la boca poco a poco, sonriendo el también, de forma inconsciente. El tiempo se paró, en aquel momento era feliz, se olvidó de que hubiera caído en Slytherin, de que Malfoy estuviera con ella, a su lado, hablándole y sonriendo, se olvidó de Snape que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas asesinas, se olvidó de Ron, de Hermione, de todo el mundo, se olvido de todo…

-Pss – Fred le dio un codazo a Hermione – Mira como está Harry ¡se le cae la baba!

Y si, era verdad, se le caía la baba literalmente. Harry se había olvidado de cerrar la boca y de dejar de segregar saliva y un hilillo de saliva le caía por la barbilla. – Por favor que alguien le devuelva a la vida, se le van a secar los ojos, no parpadea.

-Déjalo, es la primera vez que le veo sonreír en mucho tiempo…

-A ver, Ron, una cosa es que sonría y otra que parezca subnormal – George, Seamus y Neville estallaron en carcajadas.

Lydia, por su parte, se sentía bastante incómoda, aunque la habían recibido bastante bien, aunque las chicas, en especial Pansy Parkinson, no estaban muy contentas. Un chico rubio, con los ojos grises se había presentado como Draco Malfoy. Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo asentía a todo lo que decía, aunque fuera absurdo, en Slytherin era como una especie de líder.

-Y nuestro jefe de la casa es Snape - decía – el mejor que te puedes encontrar, aunque es un poco borde… pero conmigo se lleva bien, si necesitas algo dímelo que yo se lo diré, ya que soy el único al que hace caso.

-Si, al venir con él lo noté.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Pues de un colegio de muggles, pero se bastantes cosas con respecto a hechizos y eso…

-Bueno - dijo Malfoy – te explicaré como van las cosas aquí, escúchame atentamente. –Malfoy dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de Grifindor – Slytherin tiene muchos enemigos, pero lo peor de lo peor se encuentra ahí. Los Grifindor son la escoria de este colegio, siempre se han creído los mejores en todo y miran a los demás por encima del hombro, creyéndose superiores al resto. Dentro de ese grupo de absolutos deficientes se encuentran 3 que son aun mas deficientes que el resto, que ya es decir, pero dentro de esas 3 personas se encuentra 1, el más deficiente de todos, mi mayor enemigo: Harry Potter.

-Oh, he oído hablar de él- dijo Lydia mirando a la mesa de los Gryffindor, en realidad ella pensaba que no era quien para juzgar a nadie, ni siquiera llevaba allí dos horas, no se podía guiar por la opinión de una persona, y por supuesto tampoco pensaba dejar de hablar con el resto si se le presentaba la oportunidad, solo porque fueran de otra casa. Eso no iba con ella.

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar del? Nos lo encontramos hasta en la sopa.

Así transcurrió esa noche. Todos durmieron a gusto, incluso Harry Potter.

Los días pasaban más rápido que de costumbre. Lydia ya estaba más que habituada a la vida en Howgarts y había aprendido cosas de todo el mundo, aunque aun le incomodaba que más de uno se quedara atontado mirándola, no entendía el por qué. La imagen que tenía de ella misma era absolutamente normal, nada del otro mundo.

En cuanto a Harry, empezó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Salía al jardín todos los días con sus amigos, participaba en las conversaciones y parecía estar a gusto, sobre todo cuando llegaba la hora de pociones y herbología, donde Slytherins y Gryffindors daban clases juntos. Lydia le había mirado más de una vez, y eso le había bastado para estar estupendo el resto del día.

A medida que ella se iba familiarizando más con el colegio se iba soltando más y se iba apreciando su verdadera forma de ser. Aun que ella era la única persona de su casa que hablaba con gente de otras casas como si nada, abierta y simpática, así era.

Un día, estando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginnie y Luna, ésta última vio a Lydia al final del pasillo. Entonces la llamó y a Harry le dio un vuelvo.

-¡Lydia!

Hermione la miró como si la fuera a matar.

-Luna, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la llamas? ¡Si no la conoces de nada! –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que ella se acercaba.

-Eso lo dirás tú. Ayer me ayudó con mis deberes de pociones.

Lydia se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

-¡Hola Luna! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, mis deberes estaban bien, Snape no me ha podido ridiculizar esta vez.

-Me alegro de que te haya servido. –dijo tocándole el pelo ligeramente.

-Mira, Lydia, te presento a mis amigos - dijo Luna señalando a todos. Harry estaba lívido, pero no se sentía demasiado nervioso, solo emocionado, así que sonrió y fue el primero en presentarse.

-Soy Harry Potter, encantado - dijo dirigiéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas. La chica se acercó a él y Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando le saludó con dos besos, como lo hacían los muggles.

-Bueno- continuó Luna, y este es Ron

-Hola Ron, mucho gusto – la chica también le dio dos besos a el, que se quedó tan rojo como su pelo, y miró a Harry en una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno, y esta es Ginnie y Hermione

-Hola chicas - también le dio dos besos a ellas.

Ese día Harry estuvo más feliz que unas castañuelas, ya había dado el primer paso; conocerla.


	3. La alergia

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el primer día de clase. Ya habían realizado algunos exámenes y habían hecho dos visitas a Hogsmeade. Todo era estupendo, aunque Harry lloraba algunas noches por la muerte de Sirius, aun así su visión de la vida había mejorado notablemente. Se había cruzado varias veces con el profesor Snape, y no habían podido evitar que salieran chispas de amos pares de ojos, pero tuvieron que evitar enfrentamientos.

Harry aun no había olvidado su ataque, y al parecer Snape tampoco. Tenía muy claro que en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad se vengaría de él, pero no, no se la daría tan fácilmente. Harry seguía dispuesto a matar a todo a aquel mortífago que se cruzara en su camino, Snape no iba a ser menos, habiendo matado a Dumbledore; la única arma que tenían contra el lord. Harry sabía del lado oscuro de Snape desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había podido actuar. Había visto su marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, le había visto gimotear de dolor, para él, la cacería solo acababa de comenzar.

Por suerte contaba con una mano amiga; Remus Lupin era de nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y amigo leal, como lo era de Sirius. Harry iba todas las noches a su despacho para contarle sus planes, sus sentimientos y sus temores.

La Orden del Fénix todavía seguía en pie, solo habían matado a un miembro, el mayor y el mas importante, pero aun quedaba el resto, todos dispuestos a luchar.

Remus estaba informado de lo de Snape, pero advirtió a Harry de que se andase con cuidado con el, ya que no había pruebas suficientes para tacharle de mortífago, aunque Harry lo vio con sus propios ojos. No entendía como había tenido la osadía de volver a pisar este colegio, y sabía que con el aquí, nadie estaba a salvo.

A Remus también le preocupaba bastante ese aspecto, pero sostenía que había que ser prudentes y esperar a tener oportunidades y pruebas suficientes, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte le encerraban en Azkaban.

Harry tuvo que conformarse con eso. Pasaba muchos de sus ratos libres haciendo planes y estrategias para la Orden, y eso le daba fuerzas.

Ese día la mañana empezó dura para Harry.

Había tenido una pesadilla con Sirius y Lord Voldemort que le pareció tremendamente real. Cuando se despertó estaba sudando y tenía mantas y sabanas tiradas por el suelo, arremolinadas y desperdigadas.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en el dormitorio, pero las camas estaban aún sin hacer.

Miró el reloj de muñeca y vio que llegaba tarde a clases así que se apresuró a vestirse, se mojó la cara y el pelo, y salió disparado de su sala común.

"Joder con Ron… podría haberme despertado" pensó molesto mientras corría hacia las mazmorras.

Llegaría tarde a clase de pociones con Snape, ¿acaso nadie lo había pensado?

Consiguió llegar en tan solo 5 minutos pero llegaba demasiado tarde como para que Snape lo dejara pasar.

Con la respiración entrecortada y aún jadeando llamó a la puerta y entró.

Notó que el profesor Snape se quedaba callado y le dirigía rayos con la mirada, fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione, pero al pasar al lado de Malfoy escuchó unas risitas y se dio la vuelta, viendo como Draco, Pansy y Zabini le decían algo a Lydia que era la única que no se reía del grupo.

-Llegas tarde, Potter… -Severus estaba molesto – Y para no ser menos, as interrumpido mi clase. 50 puntos menos para tu casa, y no quiero quejas de ningún tipo.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no quiero quejas.

Severus continuó escribiendo en la pizarra, dándole la espalda a la clase.

Harry, indignado, miró a Hermione hecho una furia. La chica, al igual que el resto de los de su casa, también estaban indignados. De pronto un murmullo entre los Gryffindor comenzó a llenar la clase.

El profesor les dirigió una mirada de odio para que se callasen, pero en lugar de eso los murmullos crecieron más y más.

-No quiero escuchar mas murmullos en mi clase – dijo Severus dejando la tiza de mala manera en la mesa.

-Profesor Snape- de pronto Lydia levantó la mano, en señal de que quería hablar. Harry la miró, al igual que el profesor Snape.

-No me parece justo que haga eso –todos los murmullos cesaron y todos los pares de ojos que había en la clase se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dice, señorita Luxure? –Severus no daba crédito a lo que oía, al igual que todos los alumnos de Slytherin que la miraba como si estuviera demente.

-Pues que no me parece justo, Blaise Zabini también ha llegado tarde y ni siquiera ha tenido que interrumpir la clase para decirle nada. –

El aludido hizo una mueca. Ni Harry ni el resto podrían haberse imaginado alguna vez esta escena. Una Slytherin defendiendo a un Gryffindor. El corazón de Harry bombeaba tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría, no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-El señor Potter – continuó diciendo Severus – ha llegado mucho mas tarde que el señor Zabini, cosa que no es de su incumbencia, al igual que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi clase. Y si quiere saber lo que es realmente una injusticia, se lo haré saber. Queda castigada de momento para hoy. Hablaremos de eso después de la clase.

La chica bajó la cabeza, apenada. Harry en ese momento se sintió culpable. Le había defendido pero había salido perjudicada. Aún así le agradeció todo con la mirada y obtuvo de la chica una sonrisa y un guiño, eso le hizo estar más tranquilo.

Ni siquiera sus propios amigos hubieran dado la cara por el como lo había hecho ella.

El profesor Snape se había cabreado tanto que se negó en rotundo a seguir explicando, así que mandó una desmesurada tarea y se puso a leer un libro mientras los alumnos rasgaban la pluma en el papel.

Y así transcurrió la clase, hasta que sonó el timbre y todos se marcharon, menos Lydia, que se quedó sentada en la mesa.

El profesor Snape dejó con un ruido sordo el libro encima de la mesa y se levantó hacia la muchacha.

-Y bien…- dijo- ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de mis clases? ¿Acaso no me he portado lo suficientemente bien con usted?

Snape comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz.

-Aprenda a mantener la boca cerrada. Esta vida está llena de injusticias, de usted depende si quiere seguir saliendo perjudicada o no.

-Bueno, yo lo siento mucho, pero me parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nadie va a tener en cuenta sus actos de gratitud, que quede claro que usted no ha venido aquí a hacerse la heroína, y no voy a consentir que alguien de mi propia casa haga la estupidez que ha hecho usted antes.

-Muy bien.- Lydia mantuvo la compostura, dijera lo que dijera Snape, en su conciencia estaba la buena acción, y se sentía bien.

-¿Comprendes entonces que ha sido una estupidez? –Severus la miraba con severidad.

-Comprendo.

-No tendrás inconveniente entonces en… limpiar unos cuantos calderos esta noche, ¿cierto? Como prueba de que no se va a repetir.

-¿Eso es un castigo?

-Lo es…

Severus volvió a sentarse en su silla y a coger su libro.

-Interpretaré su silencio como que está de acuerdo. Muy bien, la espero en mi despacho esta noche a las nueve. Puede irse.

Lydia recogió sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del aula, cerrando la puerta al salir con un portazo. Realmente si era injusto y no podía evitar pensar que algo de razón si que tenía al decir que era una estupidez dar la cara por cada injusticia que haya. ¿Acaso alguien había dado la cara por ella?

A la hora de comer apenas probó bocado alguno, y Malfoy había optado por pasar de ella, sin siquiera mirarla. Lydia se sintió ofendida, y se lo hizo saber.

-Malfoy, ¿te ocurre algo? –dijo.

-No, es solo que no me gusta la gente que defiende a Potter.

-Entiendo. –la chica estaba realmente molesta, sus ojos grises se volvieron

fríos – entonces quizá tenga que mandarte a la mierda a ti también.

Malfoy la miró con desprecio. Lydia no fue menos y le dirigió su mejor mirada ofensiva. La chica se puso a cenar rápido para no llegar tarde al castigo impuesto por Snape. Cada vez se sentía más furiosa con todo el mundo, definitivamente, no estaba siendo un gran día para ella. Cuando hubo terminado se despidió y no obtuvo respuesta de nadie.

Desconcertada, salió del Gran Comedor como una exhalación, dirección a las mazmorras. No se encontraba de un humor especial para poder soportar los comentarios ofensivos del profesor Snape, así que temió por otro castigo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó tres veces y esperó.

-Adelante… - la voz de Snape sonó amortiguada detrás de la puerta.

La chica entró con cara de pocos amigos. Vio que Snape estaba corrigiendo los trabajos mandados anteriormente en la clase, y que tenía el suyo en la mano. Se acercó y se sentó enfrente del escritorio. Snape miraba atentamente el trabajo, y después de unos interminables minutos, dibujó algo rápido en el pergamino y lo dejó en la mesa. La chica no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el garabato rojo que había puesto y su mirada se encendió de rabia.

-¿¡Un cero ¡? ¿Por qué un cero? Si el trabajo está bi…

-¿Desde cuándo es usted la que decide que nota merece un trabajo? Aquí soy yo el profesor, señorita Luxure… Y le advierto que no está en disposición de provocarme más.

Lydia agachó la cabeza, intentando contenerse. Pensó que nunca había estado tan furiosa.

-Bueno…-Snape se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al aula, donde le esperaban un montón de calderos cubiertos de porquería y pociones resecas de hacía ya tiempo.

-Espero que tenga suficiente por hoy, no me gusta ver alumnos a estas horas. Ah, y sin magia. La estaré vigilando.

Haciendo caso omiso Lydia cogió el trapo y el limpiacalderos y comenzó a limpiar, contra antes terminara antes saldría de esa pesadilla.

Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía, ya que el profesor Snape no paraba de ir de un lado para otro, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos con gran atención, y eso la incomodaba muchísimo. Empezó a limpiar los calderos bruscamente cuando de pronto Snape se encontraba a su espalda y había agarrado su mano, con fuerza. Oyó su voz en su nuca.

-Limpia los calderos con más cuidado, las cosas mal hechas te pueden llevar a otra magnifica noche aquí.

-No se preocupe, lo haré lo mejor posible- dijo intentando aparentar una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Snape soltó su mano y volvió a caminar de un lado para otro.

Lydia resopló y siguió limpiando. Todo aquello le parecía tan absurdo… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tan solo había querido ser agradable y de repente estaba ahí… limpiando calderos.

Vio como el profesor Snape volvía a su mesa de trabajo y seguía corrigiendo, toqueteando pergaminos aquí y allá.

Una hora… Dos…

Los minutos se hacían realmente insoportables y los calderos no parecían acabarse ni quedar limpios del todo. Llevaba horas de pie, moviendo los brazos, se sentía cansada y mareada a causa del fuerte olor que emanaba de los calderos. Un calor extraño le había empezado a invadir y sintió que sus parpados ya no podían sostenerse solos. Sus piernas no querían sostenerla y de pronto cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Al oír el ruido el profesor Snape se levantó rápidamente de su silla, y vio a la chica en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, sin moverse. Arqueó una ceja y habló.

-Señorita Luxure, ¿se puede saber qué hace?- el profesor se acercó más a ella.

-Lydia, que…

Al ver que no contestaba, levantó su cabeza. La chica estaba pálida y sus pupilas tremendamente dilatadas, apenas respiraba y luchaba por responder. Snape dio un resoplido y la cogió en brazos. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería y al pasar varios alumnos se quedaron mirando, preocupados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Lydia? – preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

Snape hizo caso omiso y siguió andando. La chica empezaba a pesarle en sus brazos. Echó un vistazo a su rostro, cada vez estaba más pálida y tenía los ojos cerrados. Caminando con ella en sus brazos le vino un aroma que le quitó el aliento unos segundos y un minuto después estaba en la enfermería.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta chica? –Madame Pomfrey había acudido rápidamente en su ayuda.

-Buena pregunta- respondió Snape, intentando recobrar el aliento – estaba limpiando calderos y de pronto cayó al suelo.

-¿Así? ¿Sin más? – Pomfrey examinó a la chica minuciosamente, mientras le hacía preguntas a Snape.

-Esto parece cosa de alguna alergia… - Severus miró a Lydia. – ¿Limpiando calderos has dicho? – Severus asintió – Debe de ser esa la razón. – ¿Puede incorporarla un segundo mientras le saco sangre?

Severus hizo lo que decía la mujer. Vio como introducía una aguja en el brazo de Lydia y como salía la sangre. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Bien… Ya puede dejarla tumbada de nuevo. Me llevará toda la noche examinarla.

-¿Me necesita para algo más?

Pomfrey miró a Lydia, que empezaba a recuperarse poco a poco y abría los ojos, confusa.

-En teoría no… Pero esta chica va a tener que pasarse aquí unos días, quédese un rato con ella y…

-Usted delira, tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo quedarme con ella, ¿desde cuándo son los profesores los que se quedan con los alumnos cuando están enfermos? ¿Tengo cara de niñera acaso?

El profesor Snape miraba con desprecio a la mujer que tenía delante, notablemente más bajita que el. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Solo era una sugerencia.

El profesor Snape no esperó a más explicaciones, y antes de que le pudieran retener se marchó como una exhalación.

OoOoOooOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente no se presentó mucho mejor para nadie. Harry se sentía tremendamente culpable con el incidente anterior, y no había encontrado a Lydia en todo el día para poder disculparse. Severus Snape estuvo de un especial mal humor ese día, y se había cancelado el entrenamiento de Quidithc.

Al medio día, se enteró gracias a Luna de que Lydia estaba en la enfermería, así que decidió hacerle una visita y de paso disculparse.

Cuando llegó miró a la joven, que al contrario de lo que había pensado, estaba sola, sin ningún grupo de admiradores rodeando su cama, sin ningún ramo de flores en su mesilla.

-Hola Lydia, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Harry la miró, y sintió pena. Su rostro estaba un poco demacrado, tenía ojeras y los labios cortados… Aun así, a Harry le seguía pareciendo un ángel.

-Pues mejor que ayer, muchas gracias por preguntar – la chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y Harry sentía que se le debía caer la cara de vergüenza.

-Oye… Lydia, te agradezco mucho que dieras la cara por mí, nadie lo habría hecho, muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que – la chica desvió la mirada al cristal de la ventana.

-Espero que Snape no te lo hiciera pasar muy mal…

-Bueno, en realidad por el estoy aquí. – sin quererlo, su voz sonó indiferente, borde.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras.

Harry le dejó un ramo de flores en la mesilla, que Lydia apenas se molestó en mirar. Se sintió dolido y apenado, y se marchó. En realidad no la culpaba, ni le asombraba su reacción, el tampoco le devolvió el favor, y había salido impune.

Al salir de la enfermería se encontró de lleno con Draco Malfoy. Harry estaba tan abrumado, que no encontró ni siquiera fuerzas para contestar al comentario que le dirigió al pasar a su lado. Simplemente anduvo, y se dejó tragar por la multitud…

Severus Snape hoy no había acudido a comer. Los dolores y el tremendo malestar volvieron atenazando todos sus músculos. Pasó el día reflexionando… pensando en la dificultosa situación en la que se encontraba desde hacía días. Harry Potter había sentido su marca y sabía que no descansaría hasta vengarse de todo aquel mortifago que encontrase por su camino.

Salió ya entrada la noche hacia los terrenos del castillo, pensó que el aire fresco no le sentaría mal.

Hacía frío, aunque no corría nada de viento. Anduvo largo rato hasta que le pareció ver, sentada en un banco, una figura. Se acercó sigilosamente para ver quién era.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, mirando las estrellas, sin percatarse de la presencia de su profesor de pociones, absorto...

-Malfoy.

El aludido dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para ver quién había hablado, y había interrumpido su tranquilidad.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Sabes que si te pillan...

-Me da igual, profesor.

-No seas idiota, no quiero represalias contra mí si te ven aquí... no para Slytherin.

El chico no parecía escucharle, ni que le importaran nada las palabras de Severus. Tenía la manga de la túnica remangada y en su brazo, a la luz de la luna, brillaba la marca tenebrosa.

Severus dio cuenta de ello y le agarró fuertemente del hombro, en tono amenazante.

-No hagas estupideces ahora, Malfoy... o las pagarás caro. ¡Vuelve a tu sala común!

El chico soltó un bufido de protesta, pero obedeció y se marchó sin decir nada.

Severus respiró hondo cuando se hubo marchado. Se sentó en el banco en el que un instante antes había estado el rubio. Y ahí se quedó largo rato, toda la noche, pensando...

**********************************************************************

-¡¡Harry!!

Hermione había aparecido de pronto en su habitación, sin saber cómo ni por qué, despertándole de un sueño maravilloso.

-Her...mmmm....

-¡¡Harry!! ¡Harry, levantate!

Harry ni siquiera reparó en que se encontraba solo en la habitación de la torre.

-Harry, Lydia quiere hablar contigo.

Se despertó del todo. Las palabras de Hermione fueron como una bofetada. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, cogiendo las gafas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Sí, está esperando fuera, Harry, y no te preocupes... parece contenta.

Se levantó rápidamente, se vistió y salió como una exhalación. Y allí estaba, esperando.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Lydia... ¿Cómo estás?- su voz sonaba nerviosa. Temía que le reprochara algo más.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

Aun así, la chica le hablaba radiante, con una sonrisa.

-

Quiero pedirte perdón -dijo- el otro día estuve muy borde contigo, lo siento, no tuve un buen día.

-Ah... No te preocupes, lo entendí perfectamente.

Lydia sonrió y se marchó. Era consciente de que se había comportado muy borde, pero la situación que había vivido con Snape, días atrás, le había cambiado el humor radicalmente.

Empezó a pensar que verdaderamente, había personas que como Severus Snape, eran así por suma naturaleza y no sentían ningún remordimiento al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, vio a Draco junto con Blaise y Pansy hablando en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Se acercó resueltamente hasta ellos, que al verla alzaron la mirada hacia arriba, y callaron inmediatamente.

-ah.. eh.. hola Lydia! ¿Ya estás recuperada? –preguntó Blaise.

-Sí-dijo la chica, no pudiendo esconder que se había percatado que estaban hablando de ella.

Draco al parecer, se dio cuenta de ello.

-Vamos, no te quedes con esa cara… claro que estábamos hablando de ti, de tu odiosa manía de defender a los Griffindors.

-Si… no sabía por qué, pero me lo estaba imaginando

-Claro… ¿qué esperabas?, ¿Qué a pesar de todo te recibamos como una heroína?-Draco estaba realmente ofendido con su acto.

-Bueno…- Lydia empezaba a estar molesta con la actitud de Malfoy- Ya tengo más que visto y comprobado que aquí no puedo salir en defensa de NADIE.

Y dicho esto, se marchó hacia su habitación.

Estaba empezando a hartarse en especial de Draco, que no paraba de reprocharle que defendiera causas que a ella le parecían realmente justas. Aún así, debía reconocer que algo de razón tenía, ya que todas las veces que había intentado defender a alguien había salido perdiendo.

Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado, estaba empezando a ser odiado por una alumna más.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir en su propia cama, así que no esperó si quiera a quitarse la ropa, y se durmió sin más.

En otro lado del colegio, Severus no hacía más que pasear por su despacho, con los brazos cruzados, la angustia en el rostro y la desesperación saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Dumbledore estaba a su lado, sentado en un sillón rojo, con las yemas de los dedos enlazadas a sus gafas de media luna y la determinación en sus ojos.

-Severus… Vas a tener que ponerle fin a esto. Yo no lo toleraré más.

La voz de Dumbledore sonaba tan serena, que a Severus se le erizaba el bello del cuerpo. El fantasma de Dumbledore le aterraba más que cuando estaña vivo.

-No voy a seguir consintiéndote que te encuentres con ellos, que sigas acatando sus órdenes, y a la vez las mías. Vas a tener que elegir de bando, y créeme cuando te digo… que si eliges mal, mi mano no temblará cuando tenga que acabar contigo.

-¿Eso haces? ¿Solo me das a elegir?

Severus quería aparentar tranquilidad.

-Estamos en guerra, no puedo consentir esto ni un momento más. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo soy hombre de oportunidades, pero estamos en una situación en la que tu acción depende de muchas cosas.

Severus no pudo aguantar más la tensión, se derrumbó sobre otro de sus sillones, esperando que su cerebro procesara toda la información. Era tan difícil… sería morir a manos de unos… o de otros.

-Por tu bien espero que esa marca que llevas en tu brazo, no vuelva a brillar jamás.

Y dicho esto, se levantó con porte majestuoso, le echó una rápida mirada de solsallo, y desapareció.

Severus hundió entonces la cabeza en sus manos. Se quitó la túnica a duras penas, la camisa, los pantalones… Se levantó mirándose al espejo. Se palpó las cicatrices que marcaban su torso, vio su cara demacrada por la angustia, y en ese momento… quiso desaparecer.

¿Realmente… esto estaba pasando? Sabía desde hacía tiempo que tarde o temprano Dumbledore le obligaría a elegir, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil, pensaba que lo tenía tan seguro que apenas supondría esfuerzo.

Había aguantado con Voldemort, torturas y más torturas, aspiraba la maldad por cada rincón de su escondite. Pero Lucius tenía razón.

Llevaba el mal en cada ápice de su cuerpo, había elegido una vez con mucha determinación estar ahí, servir al señor oscuro con fervor, para él había sido una vez… un héroe al que estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final, pero todo se volvió oscuro, se había convertido en un traidor para ambos bandos, y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

**___________________________________________ FIN DEL CAP. **

**Quisiera a agradecer a quienes estén leyendo la historia.**

**Por supuesto decir que todos los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora J.k. Rowling y que no hay ánimo de lucro.**

**Tan solo hay un personaje sacado de la imaginación de la autora, o sea, de mí :P Lydia .**

**Si quieren contactar conmigo para dudas, preguntas, criticas, o elogios aqui les dejo mi direccion sinistra_**

**Graciasss!!!! ^^**


	4. El sueño

El SUEÑO

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió como siempre. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a sus clases después del desayuno, y Lydia fue con ellos. Se había cansado de los constantes reproches de Draco. Luna también iba con ellos, e iba comentando algo sobre Pansy Parkinson.

-Mirarla… es una puta – decía con un aire feliz en su hablar – Ayer la vimos Ginnie y yo liándose con Blaise delante de Draco.

Hermione sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Esa chica está totalmente perdida. Y no se da cuenta de lo bajo que deja a las mujeres siendo así, utiliza su cuerpo siempre para conseguir lo que quiere.

-La verdad es que está buena- dijo Ron, con expresión indiferente a la cara de sorpresa de las chicas.

Lydia le pareció buen tema de conversación, y aun que procuraba decir todo lo que pensaba a la cara, Pansy no le caía demasiado bien, y estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decían los Griffindors.

-La verdad es que se ha cepillado a todo Slytherin. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Luna rieron.

Llegaron a la clase de pociones y al ver al profesor Snape, sentado en su silla con la mirada fija en la puerta, le dio un vuelco el estómago.

Intentó no mirarle a los ojos, pero fue imposible. Se sentó y sacó sus cosas. Snape no pareció prestarle ni un mínimo de atención.

"Ni siquiera se sentirá culpable de nada" pensó.

-Hoy vamos a hablar de la poción para sacar la verdad, que muchos de aquí conocen- paró sus ojos en Harry- la cual se llama Veritaserum…El veritaserum es utilizado mayoritariamente para sacarle información a los acusados o a los presos, pero tiene obviamente otras muchas utilidades…

A Lydia le era imposible concentrarse. Las palabras de Snape le daban exactamente igual, no podía dejar de recordar lo injusto que había sido con ella. Mientras vio como Harry tampoco le hacía nada de caso, y dibujaba barallentamente cosas en un papel.

Y así transcurrió la semana.

El fin de semana llegó, y la profesora McGonagall la llamó requiriendo su ayuda el sábado por la mañana, así que se dirigió a su despacho.

Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta y entró.

-¿Quería verme?

-Sí… Necesito- se agachó para coger un pergamino de un cajón – necesito que le lleve esto urgentemente al profesor Snape.

Lydia se quedó un rato mirando a la profesora, con deseos de mandarla a la mierda, pero no lo hizo. Cogió el pergamino se despidió y se marchó.

Bajó a los pasadizos, dirección al despacho de Snape.

Tocó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Pensó que sería mucho mejor, porque no le apetecía verle la cara, pero pensándolo mejor tenía que cumplir con el recado. Esperó un rato sentada en el suelo, delante de la puerta, pero no llegaba. Tocó de nuevo la puerta por si acaso y para su asombro, estaba abierta.

Pensó en dejarle el pergamino en la mesa y salir, para que cuando llegara lo viera y pudiera irse tranquilamente sin tener que esperarle. Y así lo hizo. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y entró. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó el pergamino. Dispuesta a salir, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero un ruido hizo que se parara en seco.

Se asomó con sumo cuidado a la otra habitación, alertada por el ruido, y lo que vio la dejó mas paralizada aún.

Severus Snape estaba tumbado en la cama, con solo una bata verde de raso puesta, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y una botella de whisky de dragón en la mano.

Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Lydia, por que seguía con lo suyo.

La chica decidió olvidar lo visto, y salir de una vez por todas de ese despacho, pero al salir tropezó de bruces con un jarrón, y sin ser capaz de enterarse de nada mas, se encontró con Severus apuntándole directamente a la cara con la varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? – Snape parecía totalmente hundido, su voz sonaba quejumbrosa, sin ánimo de enfundar temor. Se le veía claramente confundido y avergonzado por la presencia de la chica en ese preciso instante.

-Eh…eh… he venido porque tenía que darle un recado de parte de McGonagall y

… estuve esperando… pero no llegaba, y… como vi la puerta abierta… pues… pasé y…

Snape miró el pergamino dejado encima de la mesa.

-¿Eso le da derecho a entrar sin permiso en MI despacho?- parecía enfadado

-Lo… lo siento.

-Ya me estás dando demasiados problemas. –Snape seguía apuntándola con la varita.

Lydia empezaba a no poder callarse nada, estaba harta de que Severus Snape tratara así a la gente.

-Ya le dije que la puerta estaba abierta, no tenía por qué estar esperándole, yo solo soy una mandada, le dejé el recado y me…

-Me espiaste- la interrumpió Snape- No tienes derecho a entrar aquí, ya te lo he dicho, mocosa.

-Bueno, ya le dije mis razones.

-Vaya… -la voz de Severus sonó aguda- ¿Ya no tartamudeas como una estúpida?

Lydia sentía como su sangre empezaba a fluir más violentamente en su cuerpo.

-No le tengo ningún miedo a sus amenazas, a pesar de que lleva ahí un minuto apuntándome con una varita, y además habiendo bebido.

Severus la miró con desprecio.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con nadie… o te regalaré calderos repletos de pociones como regalo de cumpleaños, mocosa.

Lydia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿este hombre sería capaz de todo eso y más? De momento no le iba a dar la satisfacción de que la viera asustada.

-No me asusta lo que diga un borracho.

Tan rápido como hubo aparecido la mano de Snape se dirigió presurosa hacia el cuello de Lydia, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio atrapada entre Severus y la pared.

-No soy ningún borracho… no sabes nada de mí, ni quiero que lo sepas…. Ahórrate tus patéticos intentos de cambiar a las personas, porque no conseguirás nada. –Lydia ahora si estaba asustada, y no se preocupaba en esconderlo, notaba que la mano de Snape aferraba fuerte su cuello.

No quiero que te inmiscuyas más en mis asuntos, y ya te he dicho, que como digas una palabra sobre esto lo pagarás caro. Y ahora… no finjas que no tienes miedo… porque noto con cada uno de mis dedos como tu sangre fluye más fuerte…

Severus la miró a los ojos, unos ojos grises y asustados, y por un momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. La soltó de golpe y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro. Se quedó sentado en el suelo, mientras Lydia se recuperaba de su asombro. Lo que menos se hubiera esperado en ese momento era ver llorar a esa persona tan fría, tan calculadora, tan vacía de sentimientos como era Severus Snape.

Tomó aire e intentó ser coherente, llevaba hace unos instantes una botella de alcohol en la mano, seguramente su comportamiento era fruto de eso.

-No…no se preocupe, no diré nada de esto a nadie.- era lo único que se le ocurría decir en aquel momento.

Severus intentó tapar sus lágrimas, pero eran demasiadas, y ya era demasiado tarde, le había visto.

-Lamento todo esto, no quería haber entrado en su despacho.

Snape solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Consciente de que la chica nunca se olvidaría de esta imagen que había vivido.

A Lydia realmente le dio pena verle así, así que se levantó e intentó acercarse al profesor Snape, que al ver las intenciones de la chica la rechazó.

-No quiero tu maldita compasión, ni la de nadie. Solo tú palabra de que no dirás nada.

-Se lo prometo.

-Bien… pues ahora márchese.

Snape se levantó y volvió hacia su cama, donde cayó tendido y Lydia se levantó también, saliendo por la puerta del despacho, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Estaba despeinada, asustada y confundida ante aquella vivencia que ni mucho menos podría haberse esperado.

Caminó como un zombi por los pasillos de las mazmorras, hasta que su cuerpo chocó con algo duro.

-¡Lydia! Mira por dónde vas… -Malfoy había tropezado con ella, iba bastante apresurado, y llevaba a Pansy Parkinson detrás.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, no te he visto- se disculpó la chica vagamente, ni siquiera sentía haberse chochado con él.

Pansy se quedó mirándola breves instantes.

-Mmmm… ¿de dónde vienes así tan despeinada? Parece que… en fin, me voy a callar. –no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa con maldad, y tirando de la mano de Malfoy, salieron corriendo.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza e intento peinarse un poco con las manos y colocarse la ropa antes de seguir su camino.

Era ya la hora de comer. Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigían junto con Luna y Ginnie al gran comedor.

-Me han comentado una cosa- dijo de pronto Luna, con ojos soñadores- sobre Lydia.

Harry y Ron dirigieron sus miradas enseguida hacia Luna.

-Me han dicho- continuó diciendo- que la han visto salir del despacho de Snape esta mañana, y que llevaba la ropa descolocada y…

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Hermione, un tanto alarmada.

Ron y Harry se miraron. No pudieron seguir hablando, porqué la persona que alimentaba la conversación, se había parado delante de ellos, mirándolos con ojos curiosos.

Harry la miró, y le dio un vuelco al corazón. La vio radiante después de tantos días en los que había estado tan apagada.

-¡Hola! – les dirigió una sonrisa

-¡Lydia!-exclamaron todos a la vez

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros?- le propuso Luna.

La chica sonrió encantada.

-Sí, claro

Se sentaron a la mesa, y Ron pudo observar como Hermione la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, con una indiferencia por ser captada por la chica observada, que a Ron le pareció espasmosa, asique decidió darle un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa, para que parara.

Lydia por otra parte, quería olvidar lo ocurrido con Severus aquella misma mañana, pero al verle ahí, tan indiferente a todo sentado en la mesa de profesores, le impedía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Severus a su manera también trataba de despejar todos los problemas que le acataban, aun así, Lydia había estado pensando.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le hacía estar así a Severus Snape?

Ella sabía, por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían contado, que Snape tenía contacto con las fuerzas oscuras de los magos, con el otro bando, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaban sus circunstancias.

Severus notó los ojos de la chica clavados en él, y empezó a sentirse incomodo.

No debía tener más encontronazos con ella de ese tipo, y lo sabía, o al final se le echarían todos encima. Había que tener en cuenta que casi la mata con lo de los calderos, aun qué no intencionadamente.

Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron, sin quererlo, volviéndose a separar unos instantes después.

Comieron sin mayores altercados, y se dirigieron cada uno a su sala común.

Y pasó la tarde…

…Y llegó la noche.

Lydia caminaba hacia su sala común, pronunció una leve contraseña y entró. Venía del baño de los prefectos, había optado por darse un buen baño para tranquilizarse un poco y olvidarse de estos días pasados. Era consciente de que era muy tarde, quizá la una o las dos de la mañana, si la pillaban… se ganaría un buen castigo, pero le daba igual.

Tenía aun el pelo mojado, y emanaba un suave pero embriagador olor a lilas y jazmín. Llevaba puesto su camisón de Slytherin, sus ojos grises brillaban a la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ventanas.

También era muy consciente, de que si alguien la viera así, con ese camisón se moriría de vergüenza, ya que era extremadamente corto, y dejaba ver sus piernas largas y de piel blanca, tan bien contorneadas como el resto de su cuerpo. El escote, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y se podían observar con claridad sus pechos perfectos, redondos y firmes.

Se sentó en el sofá, y se tumbó. Estaba descalza, así que solo tuvo que subir sus piernas y recostarse.

El sofá daba de frente a una ventana, por la que se veía la luz de la luna…

----------------------------- FLASH BACK -----------------------------------

Severus no podía dormir. Sus fantasmas le atormentaban incluso en sueños. Se había puesto en pie, dispuesto a dar un paseo por la sala común de Slytherin. No habría nadie a esas horas, así que sería ideal. Salió tan solo con un pantalón y unas zapatillas, pues esa noche no hacía frio.

Estuvo paseando largo rato, hasta que al final decidió sentarse…

Escogió un sillón, en frente del sofá. Le gustaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero decidió el sillón en penumbra, que costaba mucho distinguir en la oscuridad, y se sentó.

De repente escuchó un ruido, proveniente de la entrada, seguido de pasos.

"Como sea algún alumno…me quedaré con su cara y por la mañana le diré las cuatro cosas que se merece" pensó. Agudizó más la vista para ver mejor.

De pronto le llegó un aroma que le dejó absorto... embriagado hasta el último de sus poros. Identificó el olor, y supuso lilas y jazmín.

Los pasos se pararon al ver una figura, que al ponerse justo enfrente de la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir con claridad.

No pudo evitar, sentir una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, asombro y un remolino de sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de él.

Lydia se encontraba justo en frente, a un escaso metro de distancia, y no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Se fijó con asombro en el cuerpo de la chica, el camisón que llevaba realzaba su figura, o simplemente dejaba ver lo perfecta que era en realidad. El pelo largo y mojado, le llegaba casi a la cintura, negro… contrastaba con el color blanquecino de su piel, que a la luz de la luna, parecía de terciopelo.

Sus ojos grises y profundos. No pudo evitar fijarse en los pechos de la muchacha y notó que un extraño rubor y calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. No quiso moverse, no quiso que Lydia supiera que él estaba ahí, observándola. Subió su adrenalina hasta dimensiones inalcanzables, aquella situación le estaba empezando a gustar.

Vio como la chica se tumbaba en el sofá, a escasos centímetros de él, y vio como el camisón se le subía al tumbarse, dejando ver más sus blancas piernas.

El olor le embriagaba cada vez más y más.

Y pronto fue consciente de su situación. El andaba tan escaso de ropa como ella.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿o tendría que pasarse toda la noche ahí? A Lydia bien podría no apetecerle moverse de ahí hasta dentro de Dios sabe cuándo. Así pues carraspeó…

-------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------

Lydia no pudo negar sentirse de lo más agusto en ese sofá, incluso cerró los ojos. Era todo silencio y tranquilidad, hasta que de pronto oyó un carraspeo.

Se incorporó de un brinco en el sofá y miró fijamente el lugar de donde había provenido aquel ruido. Un sillón, justo enfrente de ella. Comenzó a asustarse porque notaba una presencia, justo allí, muy cerca.

Miró más fijamente y exhaló una exclamación.

Había visto unos ojos negros en la penumbra que allí se cernía, a escasos centímetros de ella.

Temió que fuera una criatura, o quizá alguien que la había pillado, en medio de la noche allí.

Tuvo miedo de levantarse del sofá, así que no lo hizo.

-¿Q-quien anda ahí? – se atrevió a decir en voz baja.

-Eso… me gustaría saber a mí…

Una voz de serpiente cortó el silencio. Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando reconoció al dueño de la voz, y se quedó paralizada cuando le vio aparecer, saliendo de aquella oscuridad que le envolvía.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí a tan altas horas de la noche, señorita Luxure?- la voz de Snape, sonó tranquila, tan fría como siempre.

Lydia se dio cuenta de que iba sin camiseta. Tragó saliva e intentó serenarse.

-Supongo… que lo mismo que usted.

La chica seguía sentada en el sofá, Severus se erguía de pie delante de ella.

-A diferencia de que para mí no está prohibido andar a estas horas fuera de mi habitación.

-Lo siento, necesitaba despejarme un rato, y pensé q salir un poco me ayudaría… - la chica intentó que sus argumentos sonaran convincentes.

Severus, no respondió. Se acercó unos centímetros más a ella.

-Está usted últimamente con la idea de desacatar todas las normas del colegio, por lo que veo.

-Usted está por la labor de arruinarme la estancia en este lugar, ¿no es así?

Severus torció los labios a modo de sonrisa sarcástica.

-No se crea… tengo victimas mejores.

Lydia quedó un tanto sorprendida al escuchar esa respuesta, pero le preocupó más el hecho de que Severus cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, hasta el punto que se sentó a su lado.

La chica al ver la situación quiso levantarse de repente, con la excusa de que lo sentía, y se marchaba ya.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, lo sien…- Severus agarró fuertemente de su muñeca y tiró de nuevo hacia abajo, para que la chica volviera a sentarse.

Severus podía notar cada vez más el perfume de la chica, el tacto de su mano agarrando su muñeca le hizo estremecer. Notó el fuerte pulso de la chica en sus venas, y supo que era él quien dominaba la situación, la muchacha estaba asustada, aun que aparentaba o quería aparentar justo lo contrario.

-Siéntate, ¿aún crees que vas a salir impune por no acatar las normas?-siseó Severus, muy al lado de su oreja.

Lydia comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- susurró Snape-¿mi presencia te inquieta?

-N-no, es solo que me gustaría irme a dormir… estaré de acuerdo con el castigo que me ponga.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa, pero en seguida se dio cuenta. "¿A qué estúpido juego estás jugando Severus Snape?" pensó para sí. La chica suspiró y no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en sus pechos, que se movían al compás de su respiración. La situación se le iba de las manos, sabía que esto le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer, si pararlo ya, o continuar el juego, aun sabiendo que lo más probable sería que se arrepintiera.

Aun la tenía agarrada por la muñeca, y aprovechó el hecho para agarrarle la otra muñeca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía inmovilizada y se encontraba encima de ella.

Ahora sí, se sintió desfallecer cuando el torso desnudo chocó con los pechos de Lydia, con cada milímetro de piel que rozaba su cuerpo. Notó como la muchacha intentó forcejear, asombrada de su situación, pero sin poder decir ni una palabra.

-¿Ahora qué?- La voz de Severus no pudo evitar sonar jadeante, casi ansiosa.

Tenía la cara de Lydia a escasos centímetros de la suya, podía ver con claridad sus carnosos, jugosos y rojos labios. Tuvo la ansiada tentación de morderlos y besarlos.

-Pro-profesor Snape, ¿Que está haciendo? Suélteme- Lydia jamás había estado tan asustada, tan asombrada y tan excitada al mismo tiempo. Tenía miedo sí, pero a la vez una extraña sensación de calor le invadía el cuerpo.

Notaba el fibroso y acalorado cuerpo de Snape, encima del suyo, sentirse inmóvil, en los brazos de su profesor de pociones podría decirse que hasta le gustaba. Notaba los labios de Snape, queriendo besar los suyos, lo sabía. Notaba la excitación en Severus, presionando su cuerpo, y eso la hacía desfallecer.

Pero no, tendría que controlarse, no podía caer en su juego.

Notó que Severus hablaba muy cerca de su oído.

-Vamos… ¿no decía que estaba dispuesta a recibir su castigo?- Severus no pudo evitarlo, ver aquel hermoso, joven y tierno cuello, y tuvo que besarlo con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

A la joven le recorrió un escalofrío, y se quedaron mirando de nuevo, cara a cara, y esta vez, fue ella la que no pudo evitar la atracción que ejercían sus labios, y los besó con torpeza y cuidado.

Y entonces despertó…

**______________________________________________ Fin cap.**

**y de nuevo gracias!! **

**recordad, para lo que sea sinistra_ **


End file.
